1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrow rest comprising a lubricant receiver and lubricant dispenser configured to dispend lubricant to a plurality of whiskers.
2. Background
Archers and particularly bow hunters take steps to ensure that their arrows are configured properly for the type of bow and energy imparted to the arrow when shot. The type and weight of the arrowhead are variables a bow hunter considers before going out on a hunt. A bow hunter wants their arrow to have effective penetration into the game, and the speed and energy of the arrow plays an important role. An arrow may not effectively penetrate an animal in some cases and leave the animal wounded, sometimes critically. Animals will run off after being hit and may run for miles before collapsing, leaving the hunter with a difficult challenge to track and find the animal. It is desirable to have deeper penetration of an arrow into an animal, thereby increasing the likelihood of dropping the animal in close proximity to where it was struck by the arrow.
In addition, many archers practice their skills by shooting at targets. Arrow can be very difficult to remove from targets and may cause injury to the archer when trying to remove the arrow and/or damage the arrow.